


Chocolate

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special Valentine's Day getaway. written for kink bingo prompt food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Given Wako's stomach perhaps Takuto could have thought of this first. He certainly hadn't expected it of Sugata. Sugata is so collected, cool, not one for the extravagent gesture. Well, there was his Kiraboshi outfit, but Sugata continues to insist that it wasn't his design choice. Takuto isn't quite sure if he believes Sugata, that's an aweful lot of sparkly blue, decotage, and peacock feathers for someone to agree to wear if they weren't alright with it. However now that said costume has been safely tucked away in some far corner of the Sugata mansion, they don't speak of it anymore. This isn't quite as outrageous as sequined peacock feathers.

It's always obvious when Valentine's Day is right around the corner. The school is decorrated with pink and red. There's going to be a dance the next weekend and Ruri and Wako have been consipiring and dress shopping. Sugata probably already has an appropriate wardrobe, but Takuto convinces him to be a fashion consultant (despite his peacock feather fashion fail). They go to the mall and Taktuo discovers that Sugata does have some facility with matching colors and picking out quality clothing. They find a nice silk shirt and pressed black dress pants. They might be a little tight but Sugata's appreciative look at Takuto's "what do you think?" twirl sealed the sale. Besides fleshing out Takuto's admittedly meager wardrobe Sugata's been leaving pamphlets on vacation destinations off the island, anywhere Wako might find them. Eventually, when they're less than a week away from the holiday, Takuto mentions it to Sugata. Sugata shrugs, impassive,  
"She's never been off the island before. I figure if we're all doing something for Valentine's Day it should be special." Takuto starts at that. It is, of course, their first Valentine's Day after the not-end-of-the-world.  
"So you're subtly suggesting we all take a trip?" Taktuo asks.  
"It's up to Wako," Sugata says. Sugata's smile is very slight but Takuto can see it, innocent expression none-the-less.

Two days before Valentine's Day Wako still hasn't said anything, but Sugata's packed a small overnight bag so Takuto does the same.  
"Wouldn't she tell us if we're going somewhere." Takuto asks, leaning back in the wonderfully hot bath.  
"Maybe she can't decide which of us to take." Sugata rolls his head lazily to the side to look at Takuto. Takuto frowns.  
"I suppose." He tries not to notice the arch of Sugata's neck as the other boy looks away. They still haven't really talked about this. Any of it. Not the way Sugata was ready to sacrifice himself so they could be happy, together. Not the way Wako and Takuto wouldn't let him. How afterward floating in the desbris of Tauburns wreckage Sugata had somehow slid under Takuto's arm and they hung there amidst the stars. Takuto is happy to have his feet firmly back on earth. But, it's another thing they haven't talked about. They've continued as before, singing karaoke and buying Wako extra nachos while they all share the same ridiculously priced but tasty drink at the cafe. Nothing has changed, but it feels more settled. The way Wako grabs both their hands, or Sugata leans over to pull a stray bit of treefluff out of Takuto's hair. But now it's almost Valentines day. Takuto is almost nervous. What if Sugata's right, what if Wako's deciding between them? He's not sure what he'd do if she made that choice.

That Friday is the dance. Saturday is Valentine's Day. Somehow Wako has followed them home and Rui is with her. The girls go to one side of the house and Takuto and Sugata go to Sugata's room at the other end. Takuto wonders if this is a double date. But then who's going with Rui? The girl is a good friend of Wako's, and very nice, but she has a boyfriend already, right? Takuto quickly changes and doesn't watch Sugata doing the same, even though there is a very conviently placed mirror.  
"Do I pass inspection?" Takuto asks, combing his hair back with his fingers. Sugata purses his lips thoughtfully. He steps forward and deftly undoes the top button of Takuto's shirt. He steps away, smoothing the collar then smiling.  
"Yes." Of course, Sugata doesn't have to ask if he looks presentable, but really that's a given. Takuto stuffs his hands in his pockets so the stray thought of how iminently touchable Sugata looks will not become an action. The girls meet them by the front door. They swing by Rui's boyfriend's house on the way. Takuto lets out a little relieved breath at that and Sugata quirks him a smile.

The dance is in the school gym, there are pink and white streamers and red balloons and it's all fairly tacky and amazing. Takuto pours himself a large glass of the punch but only gets two sips before Wako's stolen it. Takuto pouts but she just smiles over the rim of the glass. Wako is immune to his puppy-dog charm. Sugata is definitely smiling behind his hand. They take turns dancing with Wako. Actually they're both in fairly high demand and girls keep coming up and asking for a dance. Takuto doesn't mind dancing, he's fairly good at it, but his eyes keep seeking out his two friends. Sugata's not faring much better, dancing with one of the girls from the year above them. Wako is laughing with Ruri by the snack table. Selena dances by on the arm of a senior boy and flashes a thumbs up at him. He catches something about drumming up interest in drama club. Takuto isn't certain if dancing with the entire female body of the school is the most appropriate way to advertise for theater events but doesn't have time to protest one way or the other. Tiger and Jaguar are dancing together in another corner of the room, though it honestly looks more like graceful fighting. Takuto is immensely happy just to be here. He smiles and thanks his partner for the dance, turning to find Sugata or Wako again.

Instead Kanako is behind him. Her full lips pouting slightly.  
"Are you going to dance with everyone else except me?" She teases lightly. Takuto flushes.  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't intentional, I-" Kanako backs him onto the dance floor. She rests a hand lightly on his shoulder, smiling.  
"Well then. Shall we dance?" Kanako is a wonderful dancer, it's not particularly surprising. She probably knows how to move better than anyone else at school.  
"Isn't it surprising." She murmurs, "Another year and we're all here together. Who would have thought." Takuto nods. He understands the sentiment.  
"Are you sad it's over?" He's often wondered, how the members of the Kiraboshi felt about his father's betrayal and the end of their secert society. Kanako laughs at him.  
"That's silly, it's only just begun." And that's true too. Takuto instinctively looks around as they whirl across the floor. Sugata's found Wako again and the two are swaying, close together, dappled in the multicolored light of the dance floor. Kanako follows his gaze.  
"They're beautiful together aren't they?" Takuto nods, taking in Wako's smile, the way her hair reflects the light, the elegant curve of Sugata's hand across her shoulder blade. Kanako leans in closer. "But a bit unbalanced perhaps." Takuto blinks at her but the song is ending and Kanako shoves him across the dance floor towards them. Sugata catches his eye, bows politely to Wako and turns Wako toward Takuto.  
"Have you had enough fun flirting with the entire dance floor?" Takuto can tell Sugata is teasing but shifts a little uncomfortably anyway.  
"Not with everyone!" Wako protests for him.  
"Yes. Exactly!" Takuto states dramatically. Wako rolls her eyes and pushes Sugata gently towards Takuto. Sugata looks back at her cautiously but Wako just grins. Takuto steps forward closing the space between them. Sugata's hands are firm against his. Sugata has a lovely frame, but their arms tangle for a moment a silent debate over who's going to lead. Takuto gives in, resting a hand on Sugata's shoulder. Sugata's movements are fluid and easy to follow. Takuto's glad he paid attention to his grandfather's lessons on waltzing. They don't speak. Takuto spends most of the dance staring at where Sugata's neck and shoulder meet. He could place his lips right there if he leaned foward and down just a bit. The thought keeps him from looking in Sugata's eyes. The song ends and the slowly draw apart, until only Takuto's fingers are brushing the palms of Sugata's upturned hands. Takuto does look up then. Sugata is smiling, the warmth in his eyes makes Takuto draw in a deep breath. Before he can speak however Wako slides in next to them.  
"If we're going to make the boat, we need to leave now." She murmurs, her face is flushed and she's hefting her backpack which is clearly more full than normal.

They stop quickly at Sugata's house for their bags. Wako has three tickets and they barely make the boat. Takuto can't help smiling as he leans against the rails, Wako pressed close against his side hiding from the chill evening wind over the water.  
"Did you bring a jacket?" Takuto asks.  
Wako shrugs, "You're warmer." Her smile is infectious. Wako has booked them a stay at a spa resort type place. Takuto's never been to one before. It's beautifully decorated, simple and aesthetically pleasing. Their room is comfortable, and only has two beds.  
"It was all they had on such short notice." Wako wags a finger at them before Takuto can say anything. Sugata places his duffle bag on one bed. Takuto supresses a yawn.  
"It is late." Wako says stetching her arms above her head. It makes her sparkly dance top ride up a little. Takuto quickly averts his gaze. "I was thinking of a bath before bed." Wako states. She leans down to pull off her socks. Sugata's smile at the statement is surprising. It's not a pleasant smile. Well, not one of his polite, amused looks. Takuto suddenly wishes he'd read the brochures. Still, in for a penny, in for a pound.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Takuto agrees.

They collect towels and follow Wako out of the main part of the hotel towards the spa.  
"It's probably deserted this late." Wako says. "Most people will be coming tomorrow, mid afternoon. This place isn't the most famous either so there'll probably be less people here anyway." Takuto is uncertain as to why he would care whether there were people at the bath house. They enter in of the indoor bathing rooms. It smells strangely sweet. Takuto and Sugata carefully fold their clothes and tuck them away. Takuto can't figure out where the smell is coming from. It's not the soap which smells soap-like and not sweet-rich. When they enter the actual bathing area Takuto is so surprised he almost drops his towel. It's a very good thing he doesnt, because Wako is already standing there towel tucked securely under her arms.  
"Is that?" Takuto asks. Wako nods.  
"You haven't heard of Valentine's Day chocolate baths?" Takuto has no answer. The bath's aren't particularly large, and the water doesn't look syrupy thick, but the smell is heady.  
"It doesn't really open till tomorrow, honestly." Wako explains, "So the attendants aren't here. But it means we have the baths to ourselves, for at least a little while." With little fanfair, Wako drops her towel and climbs in the bath. Takuto quickly shuts his eyes but well, he's already seen quite a lot. He turns away from the bath to give her privacy.  
"Warn a guy first!" Wako's only answer is to laugh. Takuto slowly slits open his fingers but now Sugata's gotten naked and this is really the worst day of Takuto's life.  
"You can turn around now." Wako calls. It's true, he can't really see anything past the dark brown of the water. But. Now if he's going to join them. He could just go in with his towel. Only, it's chocolate not normal water and. And Sugata and Wako are both staring at him. Well maybe that's the point.

Takuto edges toward the tub. He dips his toes in the water. The consistancy isn't all that different. He quickly removes his towel and slides into the water as fast as possible. It's warm, and it does feel a little different. This close, in the tub, the smell is almost sickening.  
"It's, not..." Takuto inhales "is this really?"  
"It's cacao powder, bath salts and water. Not molten chocolate." Wako raises a finger to her lips and licks it. She makes a face. "No I wouldn't advise tasting this. It's good for your skin though. And this," Wako twists to reach behind her, which causes her breasts to rise over the surface of the water. Takuto frantically looks at Sugata instead, but Sugata is openly staring at Wako and this is very bad. And then it's worse. Wako turns back around with a pitcher of something she pours a bit over her hand, then licks it. "Is actually chocolate. Mmm, it's sweet." She pours a bit on her own shoulder, seeming facsinated to watch it trace a chocolaty path down her chest. Then Takuto realizes he's watching with her and coughs. Sugata though slides closer to Wako through the water, he leans across her and Takuto can't see what he's doing when his head dips but Wako's reaction is a breathy laugh.

Takuto closes his eyes. He has never enjoyed being the third wheel. He usually isn't with Sugata and Wako, which makes it worse. He absolutely shouldn't have come. They should talk about these things first. If he'd known. And perhaps he shouldn't have closed his eyes because the next thing he knows there's a very chocolaty handprint on his cheek. Takuto has only been kissed once before. Twice if you count CPR and really Takuto doesn't count either of them because Kanako rolling down her window like that was obviously a dirty trick. Takuto opens his eyes at the soft feeling of Wako's lips. Sugata is somewhere just behind her but Takuto can't see properly because his eyes are closing again. He can't help the way his arms twine around her shoulders, pulling her close but then her breasts are brushing his chest and they're both naked. She licks a quick stripe across his cheek and Takuto yelps, failing. Takuto can feel Sugata's rumble of laughter. Which is probably because Sugata is somehow right next to him, leaning forward to claim a kiss from Wako and stealthily dumping chocolate across her back in the process. Wako squeals and writhes into Takuto. Takuto's hands spasm across her back, trying to keep her away from certain parts of his anatomy, and now his hands are covered in chocolate. It's in Wako's hair. And really it's unfair that Sugata should be so clean.

Takuto doesn't have to ask. He catches Wako's eye and knows she agrees. Sugata never saw it coming. It is in fact, quite wonderful to be able set his mouth against the point where Sugata's neck joins his shoulder, it's even better with the sticky sweet taste of chocolate. Takuto's probably never going to feel clean again. It it doesn't really matter because Wako is pulling him back to place kisses that are really mostly tongue across his chest.  
"Happy Valentine's Day." She murmurs. Sugata rumbles asent where he's pressed up against Takuto's back. Takuto can't help grinding back a bit against him. The sound Sugata makes is certainly worth it. It's getting very late. They're going to close the baths for the night and Takuto really does not need the embarrasment of getting out of a bath in this state.  
"We should really." He tries but winds up gasping instead of finishing a sentence. Wako has very clever hands and Takuto can't find it in himself to be embarrased.  
"He's probably right. We should rinse off." Sugata probably only cares because his hair is sticking to his face. Wako sighs.  
"Yeah." She hauls herself out of the bath and Takuto can't help gaping at her. Wako giggles at him, leaning down to offer a hand up. Takuto takes it. They walk, tangled, falling against each other to rinse off. It turns out they didn't need two beds afterall. It's a little snug but completely comfortable. Wako drifts off quickly. Takuto turns slightly to look at Sugata in the dark.  
"What are we going to do for White Day?" He asks quietly. Sugata smiles wide.  
"I'm sure we'll think of something." Sugata shifts just a little, leaning closer to brush a kiss across Takuto's lips.  
"Yeah, I guess we will." Takuto agrees, Wako sleeps on next to them.


End file.
